No tiene sentido seguir
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: Rin Kagamine ha llevado muchas cargas encima. Su vida es una tortura, no quiere seguir viviendo..., y le pondrá fin al camino manchado de sangre sin sentido.


Capítulo Único: ¿Para qué seguir en un camino sin sentido?

Amanecía en España. Las nubes cubrían el cielo y una lluvia se podía avecinar. Podía verse un "buen" día, pero para una persona en específico se veía como el último día..., y esa persona se llamaba Kagamine Rin.

Hace varias lunas quería terminar con su vida, porque, según ella, nada la impulsaba a seguir viviendo; cada día discutía con algún miembro de su familia, y generalmente era con su hermano. Había hecho varios intentos de suicidio, pero ninguno con éxito. Intentó suicidarse con cuchillos, sogas, electricidad, lápices, en fin, todo lo que tuviese punta filosa o que ocasionase un accidente. Sin embargo, tenía el miedo de decir adiós a su familia y amigos; por eso no funcionaba su suicidio; además, siempre algo o alguien evitaba su muerte. Aunque los días pasaban, y los intentos de muerte fallaban, heridas misteriosas marcaban su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo atrás, era alegre, risueña, contenta de su vida. Pero..., por problemas personales, su personalidad cambió bruscamente de la felicidad a la depresión, incluso alcanzando la bipolaridad. Para rematar, los que ella pensó que eran sus amigos, se convirtieron en sus más temibles enemigos. Ellos eran la mayor razón para acabar con su vida. Y, aunque alguien la quería, no podía seguir mostrando caretas falsas al mundo. su personalidad era fría, nada le importaba, en la escuela tenía notas insuficientes, suspendía y estaba al borde de suspender el año. La única forma de desahogarse era escribir. Sí. Tomar la pluma y rozar con ella la superficie del pergamino. Siempre que escribía una que otra lágrima se le caía por la mejilla, hasta tocar el papel y humedecerlo tanto que no se podía leer en él. Sólo eso podía mejorar, aunque sea un poco, su ánimo. Pero no, nada de eso lo volvería a ver nunca más, tenía que poner fin definitivamente a su vida..., a su repugnante vida.

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó sin ánimos, con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo. Se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco el rostro y luego volvió a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, que estaba al lado de una ventana, la única ventana que tenía; su cama era un desastre, no tenía sábanas, porque estaban manchadas de sangre, y estaban ocultas en el armario. Miró el cielo, como si el último día de vida no se volviese a repetir. Luego cambió de mirada hacia el cuchillo que estaba debajo de su almohada. Lo cogió con una mirada que no decía nada. Inexpresiva total. Sus ojos no desprendían ningún brillo, esos ojos azules como el cielo no brillaban. Era..., como un cuerpo sin alma. Pensó, antes de que esa arma de filo rozara su frágil piel, que debía escribir una nota de suicidio, si al menos no se iba a despedir de todos con el revólver apuntando su cabeza. Tomó un trozo de papel arrugado y un bolígrafo, y en él escribió lo que se le salía de la mente:

_"Adiós a todos... Lo siento si hice mal, pero ha sido por una buena razón, y esa razón se ha convertido en una voz que dice que nada tiene sentido en esta puta vida. Si tienes un buen corazón siempre habrá alguien que te dejará en vergüenza; si eres cruel no faltará el que te resaltará lo malo de ti. ¿Qué se puede esperar de esta vida si sé que nada va a cambiar? Las guerras continúan, los políticos siguen haciendo millones con puras mentiras, los pobres desean que alguna vez el Gobierno les favorezca pero no; y yo aquí, acabando con mi vida sólo por unos enemigos que consideré yuntas hace tiempo atrás. Nada puede evitar que yo muera, porque es mi destino fallecer prematuramente, no puedo hacer nada contra lo que ya está escrito. Mi vida se ha manchado de mentiras y sangre; mi historia fue así y es lo que es. Desearía volver al tiempo atrás, y que nunca avanzase, y ser por siempre un crío que tenía el amor de todos. Ahora sé que doy asco, no he hecho nada por la sociedad, nadie me ama de verdad, no necesito que lloren por mí, no valgo ni un céntimo. Me veo en una tumba, al frente de un solitario árbol cuyas hojas han caído. En ella, una cruz se levanta, flores secas a su alrededor y nadie me visita. No necesito nada más que terminar con mi tortura, y no quiero que nadie lo evite, porque firmé un documento con el Demonio en el que él promete acabar con mi sufrimiento a cambio de que yo termine con mi vida. Olvídenme, hagan el intento de olvidarme, como si nunca hubiese existido y sólo hubiese sido una voz en el viento. Y, para terminar con mis palabras, a aquellos que desearon mi mal les deseo el doble, por trizas un corazón noble haber hecho...  
__Y una última cosa..., Len..., te amo... Pero no pienses en mí, olvídame. No soy más que una voz que recita versos en soledad. Cuando pienses en mi voz, recuerda mis palabras en esta nota de suicidio, porque no puedo seguir en esta tortura, he llevado muchas cargas para tan solo tener diecinueve años...; no habrá espacio en el Cielo para mí, ni siquiera en el Infierno... Adiós..., lo siento... Mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya..._

_ Kagamine Rin _ "

El pedazo de papel lo dejó pegado en la almohada. Cogió de nuevo el cuchillo, se arremangó la manga izquierda y rozó su muñeca con el filo del arma. Un pequeño río de sangre brotó de la muñeca de la chica. No sintió dolor al cortarse; tal como pensaba ella, no era más que un cuerpo sin alma. Al ver la sangre que corría, miró el filo del cuchillo y escribió en la pared con su sangre: "_A los que desearon mi mal yo les deseo el doble... Por haber hecho pedazos un corazón __**Noble**__..._"; al terminar de escribir esto, jadeaba sin parar. Su piel tomaba un tono azulado y la visión se le ponía borrosa. La herida en su muñeca le ardía cada vez más y hasta pensó haber escuchado la voz de su hermano irrumpiendo en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y allí, cerró los ojos y..., su corazón se detuvo. Por fin descansar..., eso era lo que ella quería, descansar de la vida.

-¿Rin? -preguntó Len abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Observó lo escrito en la muralla y lanzó un grito de horror y tristeza a la vez. Dos personas acudieron a la habitación, una chica y un chico. La chica, Hatsune Miku; el chico, Shion Kaito.

-¡Len! ¿Qué ocu...? -dijo Miku y leyó lo escrito en la pared. No dijo nada, pero caminó hacia el suicida que estaba en la cama. Abrazó con fuerza la cabeza de Rin, mientras lloraba en silencio total. Kaito se acercó hacia las dos chicas, tomó la nota en la almohada y le indicó a Len que se acercase. Ambos leyeron la nota en un silencio fúnebre. Nadie hablaba.

Al terminar de leer, Len cogió el mismo cuchillo con el que se había suicidado Rin, y se lo enterró en la zona donde estaba el corazón. El peliazul quedó paralizado y fue a buscar asistencia médica. Miku dio un sollozo sonoro. No era de pena, sino de dolor profundo. Rin movió la cabeza; y la peliverde tembló.

-¿M-miku...? -tartamudeó la rubia. Miku la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó ella.

-Esta vida es una mierda... -respondió Rin.

-Por esa estúpida nota..., mira el suelo... -dijo Miku. Rin observó a Len, con el cuchillo enterrado en el corazón, sin reaccionar ni respirar.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó ella. Gruesas lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas en silencio. Abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amiga, y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Así estuvieron durante minutos, hasta que llegó Kaito con un par de paramédicos, quienes se llevaron el cadáver de Len. Rin miró el umbral de la puerta. Dio un último suspiro, se derrumbó en los brazos de Miku y..., definitivamente, murió.

* * *

Pasaron cinco años desde ese suceso. Miku y Kaito estaban al frente de la tumba de Rin y Len, sin decir nada. Para ellos, nunca hubo un día tan triste como ese día. Las últimas palabras de Rin resonaban en las cabezas de ambos... "_A los que desearon mi mal yo les deseo el doble..._"; no le habían dicho a nadie la muerte de los gemelos, porque los enemigos de la rubia se pondrían contentos. No querían darles la satisfacción de que, por ellos, ella se había suicidado.

Los dos chicos habían hecho el intento de olvidar a los muertos, pero, era imposible, aunque vivían felices, siempre había una parte de sus memorias dedicada a ellos dos.

Acerca de la nota de Rin..., la guardaron en una pequeña caja envuelta en una bolsa de plástico. Durante cinco años estaba intacta. Y, tal como decía en ella, cada vez que Miku y Kaito pensaban en la voz de Rin, recordaban las palabras escritas en la nota..., pero lo que no pudieron olvidar nunca, fueron las palabras en sangre sobre la pared...

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí al habla la mismísima autora y responsable de la existencia de todos mis fanfics. No tengo mucho que decir puesto que esto salió de mi cabeza y escribí sin pensar. Pero lo que sí sé, es que le doy créditos a un excelente cantante de rap, cuyo nombre es con P y termina con A. Gracias a él y a su genialosa canción existe ese fanfic... Aunque no tanto... En fin. Eso es todo, adiós. **


End file.
